narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty and the Beast
Not to hot, not to cold, birds are chirping, a nice breeze in the air, a beautiful where no one is supposed to be inside. Sadly the village's Kage was bombarded with tons of paperwork, that prevented him from doing so. It wasn't until he sensed a new presence in his village, he usually doesn't pay much attention to those who enter his village; believing in his security system, but this one kunoichi caught his eye. With such warm chakra reminded him much of his late mother. Curious, he left his work to pay a visit to the Red-haired Maiden. Strolling through the newly built village, a bright red headed woman was amazed with the many sight she saw in such an unfamiliar place. "This place is absolutely stunning!" She gasped, clenching her fists with excitement. "So beautiful. This place feels like home!" She continued to yelp. Dressed in her causal attire, her large brown belt hugged her waist, showing off her excellently established fame. Her curves were one of a kind as she kept catch men glancing and staring at her. Gripping her small pocket wallet she headed to the nearest clothing store to wrestle up some of the latest trends. Possessing a unique seal in almost every corner of the village, the Red-Haired Kage teleported himself to the one closest to Uzumaki. As Shenron arrived, the people stopped staring at her and stared at the one they called their leader. The villagers whispered amongst eachother as Shenron walked towards the beauty. Following her into the store, Shenron finally decided to introduce himself, tapping the young lady on the shoulder while closing his eyes "Hello Welcome to Uzushiogakure. I am....". The store manager yelled rudely interruptimg him "Lord Uzushiokage, what are you doing here." Shenron attention shifted towards the manager, "How many times do I have to tell you its just, Shenron." Returning his attention the the kunoichi, he finally saw her front. Shenron was astonished, as he became paralyzed due to her uncomparable sexyness. "Oh hi there." She politely greeted, bowing out if respect for the village leader." Her short stature was dwarf by the man's significant height. She was astonished by the build of his physique. He was quite the looker himself, almost appealing to the busty kunoichi herself. "I must stay. Your village is very nice. Oh how I just love this place." She said softy touching the man's muscular body. She paused. "Did you show up just to met me?" She cooed flashing him a genuine smile. Struggling to regain his composure, Shenron took one deep breathe. Many inappropriate thought were kept popping up into his mind. He saw the manager staring right at him, waiting for him to answer the the lady's question. Being Uzushiokage, Shenron has a reputation to keep, forcing himself conceal his true feeling. "Oh no ma'am, I mean yes, not necessarily." Embarrassed Shenron took another deep breathe,"I was just making sure my security team weren't being lazy just because you are probably the most attractive women they've probably ever seen." Realizing what he said his eyes grew big as he blushed. "Looks like you came at the right time. They were fixing their eyes upon me." She smirked as she rubbed her fabulous feminine curves. "So Lord Uzushiokage. Why don't you show me around." She slowly walked up to him, touching his abdomen with both hands. "If you're too busy and can't, I understand. I know with you being a village leader and all you change get quite stressed. Maybe you should relax a little." She continued to speak glazing up at the man as he towered above her. Shenron gulped the the saliva sitting in his mouth. "I mean.." He took a moment to check if any of his advisors were nearby,"Hell why not, when do I ever get to relax. But isn't there anything you want from here." Shenron looked at the manager, "Give this women anything she need, and put it on my tab..... no wait put it on Apollo's." Shenron smirked then stared at the at her ocean blue eyes, "Now I want you to buy anything you need, then I'll show you around, Okay?". "Oh. Those words were like music to my ears." She stated as she turned around, being careful not to accidentally hit him with her large rump. She then glanced back to see if he was watching her.She almost immediately head over to the clothing section, scanning through the mountains of stylish things she would desire to have hug her marvelous body. "Oh this looks absolutely stunning!" She continued holding the outfit to her body. The Red-Haired Pervert could not keep his eyes off her perfectly sized lumps as she view the clothes. The manager peeped his Lord staring, "My Lord, if you find this lady that attractive, you should go after her. I'll set you up." The manager whispered hoping to impress his leader. "No no don't" he murmured hoping to stop him in his tracks, but with no success the man confront the beauty. "'' Ma'am may I suggest this one''" The manager picks out the tightest dress in the wholes store with a bunny tail and ears. "Don't you think She would look fabulous in this outfit, my Lord" Blood slowly spilled from his nose, as he imagined her in that outfit. He quickly turned around hoping she did not see him. "It's up to her really" He replied. "Hmm" Senjō pondered while looking at the dress. "The dress just isn't my style. The bunny ears and tail make it less appealing to me. You are on the right track!" She surfed through the racks if clothes before finally picking out a lavender dress. "Ooh. This one will do just fine." Not even a second later, she scurried into the dressing rooms. Moments after, she excited to dressing room with her former attire in arm. The lavender was the idea wear for her to show off her well kept hour glass frame. One could literally see the curves from start to finish, tis was a truly breath taking scene as many men stared and the woman grew angry. Who was to say that their own beauty paled in the presence of hers. That of course, could be answer by the many people watching her. "So...what do you think?" Shenron finally decided to turn around to view her in her new outfit, he gasped"Stunning, you are like rose surrounded by a bunch of white lilies, truly breathe taking." He replied hoping to woo her "Why thank you." She replied, blushing at the man's comment. She began to walk back you to the Kage. "Are you still available to show me around?" She asked trailing her finger up the man's arm. "Where would you like to go first, are you hungry or would you just like to stroll around the village until you find some place you like." he responded with his newly found confidence. "I'm not quite sure." She cooed bagging her clothes. "I'll let the Uzushiokage decide for me." She continued to flirt locking arms with the man. "You led the way, Lord Uzushiokage." "''It's Shenron, Shenron Uzumaki, and I don't think I know your name." Shenron asked as he thought of places they could go see. "Uzumaki, huh?" She replied. "My name is Senjō. I descend from both the Senju and Uzumaki clans. So technically I go by both." She placed her finger upon her chin, glancing up at the man with her deep blue eyes. "Now that we've gotten the intros out of the way, let's get this tour started." "Oh I'm somewhat of a hybrid myself, I'm..." He stops himself remembering the Senju dislike Uchiha, "So lets get this show on the road, first out the Train." He grabbed the maiden in her waist, as they teleported to train station. Suddenly the woman found herself in a new location. Amazed at how fast they traveled, Senjō had no clue where they had gone. "A train station you say? I've never been to one before now." "Oh then, do I have have something to show you" Shenron winks at the conductor and asks for "Kage Special" a pod similar to a carriage arrives. "Here we're gonna go on a trip" The two enter the pod, the doors close and the pods begins to move slowly increasing in speed. As the exited the tunnel the whole village became visible." "Now Welcome to my village" Upon exiting the tunnel, the woman was astonished the level of which the once dead village had been brought back. "This is quite amazing Shenron-kun." She walked to the nearest window,_taking in the full view of the entire village. "I'm really impressed so far." "Why thank you, It took my mother and many others to build it, and we who are living here now are truly grateful for their hard-work and struggles." Shenron took a look at her once last time. "You truly bare a similar appearance to my mother" he shed one tear thinking about his late mother. "Is that so?" She smiled glancing back at the red haired man. "So Shenron. I want to ask you something." She turned around to face the man. Shenron smiled once again "Anything my dear" hoping that it would be a question about good restaurants so they could go out on date. "Believe what you will. But I needed to get you alone....I actually came here on official business." She paused. "As a representative for Konohagakure." The Red-haired Shinobi's face went from a big grin to a serious more mature face,"Konoha representative? Man seems like ever since become Kage its always about business"He grabbed her by the waist once again as they teleported to his Palace."Okay here is pretty secure, tell why you're here as we walk to my office" "My apologizes for dragging you out of your busy day....But there is something of the utmost urgency that needs to be discussed." She stated flipping her magnificent hair. "There a group of mercenaries after the power of the tailed beasts.." She looked at Shenron with a face of utter seriousness. "You are in the possession of the Four Tails, correct?" "Yes I am the Jinchūriki of Son Gokū, how powerful do you believe they are, because I'm facing several threats at the moment and honestly don't want another major one. So is this something I really need to concern myself with, and Can I have a name of this group" Shenron stated as they finally reached his office,"But before we continue, do you want anything to drink?" "No, I'm fine." She said as she continued to inform Shenron. "I've never had an experience with the group itself, but of course their abilities are extremely formidable. They have obtained the power of two tailed beasts already. There isn't much information to back up these claims. The research on these men are being investigated as we speak." She flipped her long hair as she spoke. "The Leaf has predicted that they will soon appear here to take control of the beast that lies dormant within you." "You are talking about the Akuma Force aren't you, but I thought they only had the chakra of the Shukaku. i guess my sources we're wrong, they might be a bigger threat than I thought."Shenron responded, while thinking about his war with Kirigakure. "Maybe Konoha could help us with our dilemma." Shenron stayed silent for a moment then called his advisor into the room,"This lady is from Konoha, do you still have the scroll about you know what." His advisor quickly rushed out the room to fetch the scroll. "Are you as powerful as I think you are" the Red-Haired pervert asked as they waited. "I would certainly hope so." She replied with a face of utter seriousness. "Konoha would most like lend a hand in aid Uzu with their threats..." She sighed flipping her long red hair. "The Land of Whirlpools and the Land of Fire were allies once upon a time. I'm sure that it could happen again." Shenron's advisor quickly ran back into the room with a scroll in his hand,"Here you go my lord" he said giving Shenron the scroll. "This is a scroll I wish you give to your Leader, it is of the ut most importance that it is only his eye who can see this. So please I am trusting you to give this to him." Shenron hand the lady the scroll. "Any other organizations I should worried about before we stop talking about serious matters." "None that I know of.... Lord Hokage would be pleased to hear that you want to form an alliance between Konoha and Uzu. I will handle this with extreme care." And with those words, she was gone. Returning home to Konohagakure with the important business of a regrowing nation, she had taken it upon herself to help organize Uzu under the order of the Second in Command.